


Death's Heart

by ulstercycle



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, F/M, Fluff, Miscommunication, OOC-ness, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ulstercycle/pseuds/ulstercycle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like to be the wife of the god of the dead? Or husband of the goddess of spring, for that matter? What could possibly happen in the 6 months this polar pair must spend together? Rather a lot, it would seem... (I suck at summaries, but it's just a piece of fluff, not PWP, but rating could change in later chapters. Better than it sounds! Please R&R)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> My own personal take on the Hades/Persephone myth. I hope you enjoy

In Ancient Rome...

"I wonder, Scipio, do ya think Grandmother will tell us another Minerva story tonight?" asked a little girl, blonde hair tangled in her face.

"I hope not Minor, she always tells those ones! What about one for the gods? Like Jupiter or Neptune. Minerva is wisdom, I get that, but I'm tired of hear about this families' patron goddess. Is there nothing more to learn from the others?" the boy named Scipio said, angrily.

"Calm down, Scips. She never tells one about the same deide in a row." a young brunette girl said, rolling her violet eyes.

"Oh, stuff it Decima." Scipio muttered as the approached the recliner on which their Grandmother lay.

"Manners, Scipio, manners." said the old lady, her grey eyes flashing imperiously. "Decima Minor, run along to your mother dear, this story is only for the older children."

"Aw, please can I stay? Pretty please?" she said, eyes shining and lip in a puppy like pout.

"To bed Decima Minor." the grandmother said simply, smiling. "Else you wish to hear of the god of death himself?"

The little girl squealed in fright and dash out of the room as fast as her little legs could carry her.

"The tale tonight is of Pluto, Grandmother?" said Scipio, eyes growing wide with excitement.

"Yes libera,but perhaps through a more Grecian perspective, tonight I tell of the noble god of the underworld, Hades, proud, cunning, and mistreated by the very people who called themselves family..."

Hades POV

It was the last two days of fall in Greece, and a certain god was getting just a tad nervous. Hades could hardly stand the suspense of waiting for Persephone.

It had been 6 months since he had last seen his wife, so it was understandable that he was tense at the idea of seeing her again. Especially since the last year, their first year together, she had been less than please to have to fulfill her 6 month term in the underworld. Why, oh why did Demeter have to hate him ever so much?

This year though, he had promises from Zeus, Poseidon, Ares, and Nemesis that all of the mortals' squabbles could be dealt with after he had had winter with Persephone. He even had a deal with Aphrodite, just to be safe. Another Trojan War was not necessary, especially when he was already swamped with work.

Hades detested the fact that Persephone dreaded her now yearly visits to the underworld. He wanted her to enjoy their time together, to be eager to see him, not feel like it was an obligation.

He had made a secret promise with himself, last year, when his love live above ground. This year, these 6 months would be something Persephone would never forget, or regret.


	2. Chapter 1: A Pondering Persephone

Persephone's POV

Persephone starred out of the window at the fiery colored autumn leaves, that seemed to shimmer and burn in the light of Apollo's chariot. She sighed.

In two days, she would have to return to the Underworld, something that, if Zeus was true to his word on, she would have to do every year. For six months! The other half could be spent above ground. With her mother. Which, in retrospect, wasn't much better.

Demeter like to be in control. Always, in control. No matter what. Even if it was something as frivolous as the too-plain dress she was going to wear to yet another one of Zeus' parties in the summer. Persephone was sick and tired of getting ordered around. Or worse, patronized. When she had picked that flower, that beautiful flower last year, it had been in defiance. Demeter had said to stay in the same old meadow with the same old nymphs that she had spent decades with, and to not go do anything new. She had no idea that when she picked that flower, she was only going to get yet another person who had the power to do with her as they wished.

Perhaps, though, Hades would just leave her be, just let her do her own thing, so long as she stayed in the Underworld. That was all he had asked of her last year. He hadn't given her leering glances, or tried to come on to her. On the contrary, he respected her space and left her alone. Maybe just, too alone. It was gloomy down there, after all, and she had only seen him briefly when he brought her down, but after that, he had been, 'too busy.'

And almost nothing grew, which, for the goddess of spring time who had been raise by the goddess of the harvest, and plants in general, that was a major sin. There was life everywhere, even deep in the labyrinth there was life, but in the Underworld, Persephone had only seen death and desolation. It was just down right depressing.

A snapping twig had the young goddess whirling around, eyes wide, hands up, in case it was another masochistic god who had managed to get past her mother's extensive defenses. What she saw instead was an even younger, tom-boy goddess, in a short silver tunic, hair done up in a braid, being followed by three young pups, and another goddess, with blonde hair and purple robes, a barn owl sitting on her shoulder, and a book tucked under her arm. Persephone smiled.

"Artemis, Athena! Oh my gods, am I glad to see you! How are your Hunters doing, Artemis? And is your project coming along well Athena? Oh, and how are you, Archimedes?" Persephone threw herself in Artemis' arms and hugged her warmly. Artemis stood still for a moment, before awkwardly hugging back, not used to the obvious girlishness of the other goddess.

"Um, good to see you to, Persephone. The Hunters are fine. Could you stop squeezing me now? I can't really breath..." Artemis replied, mumbling under her breath. Her dogs rushed over to Persephone, and proceeded to knock her to the ground, and covered the young girl who, to them, smelled like sunshine and dew, with wet, sloppy puppy kisses.

Persephone laughed and sat up, petting them and pushing them away from her face. "Missed you too, guys." The smallest managed to worm his furry little head under Persephone's arm and gave her a lick right on her face.

Athena laughed and said, "It's coming along fine, but there are still some kinks in it, and I might need to get Hecate to come take a look at some of the more magical elements of it. Isis wants it by Tuesday, so that should keep me busy till then. Oh, and hey, before I forget, Hermes found this while he was doing some errands for Dad." She handed Persephone the scroll that had been under her arm. "It's an Egyptian book of the dead, he found it in an old tomb. It's really interesting, see, supposedly, it is written to help souls reach the Egyptian underworld. I stayed up last night to translate it for you. It was horrid. The scribe who wrote it transcribed it into the hieroglyphic equivalent of cursive, and he wasn't a neat writer." The goddess of wisdom rolled her eyes. "Mortals can be so annoying."

"Glad to see you again, young Miss Persephone. I am very well, thank you. I trust that you are also well?" said the owl, Archimedes, in a low, breathy voice. He shuffled on Athena's shoulder, giving a low bow.

"Thank you Archimedes! And I'm doing, okay." Persephone curtsied. "Thanks for the book Athena, you didn't have to do that. Perhaps, um, Hades would like it too..." She looked at the ground shyly.

Artemis stiffened, her eyebrows drawing together. "Oooh, what I wouldn't give to let that puffed up, gloomy old codger a person taste of my arrow trips! I still cannot believe you have to go to the Underworld for six months, Persephone! I'm going to miss you! We all are!"

"It's okay Artemis. He isn't too bad. Or that old. I think. I can't exactly remember what he looks like..." Persephone replied, she looked over at her friend. "At least Ares, Eos and Apollo won't hit on me anymore. They are much too afraid of Hades for that." Persephone glanced at Athena, and was amazed to find the young goddess had a smug smile plastered to her face, the same look she got when she knew something everyone else in the room didn't. "What is it, Athena? What do you know?"

Artemis looked up, and the stared at the blonde goddess expectantly. "Yeah Athe, what did you find out this time? You're over there smiling like a drunken minitaur. C'mon, out with it!"

"Welllll, I went to Father the other day, to ask him about the rules to your arrangement, and as it turns out... " She narrowed her eyes, and pause for effect. "Though you can't leave the Underworld without Hades' permission, which you'll get right after Artemis gets a boyfriend, there are no restrictions banning people on visiting, you."

Artemis and Persephone sat there, mouths open, staring at their wise young friend, whom, it would seem, could find a loophole in a steel blade, should she so desire. They turned, looked at each other, then back at Athena.

"My gods Athena! Thank you so much!" Persephone swept her friend up in a heart warming hug, lifting her off her feet in an amazing show of strength, and twirling her around the room.

Artemis began to cheer jumping up and down in excitement. "Yes! Yes! Yes! That'll rile up Old Bones, if nothing else will! And I won't have to miss you ever so much, Persephone!"

Athena laughed as Persephone finally put her down. "I'm glad you are so excited, Persy." Her stormy grey eyes sparkled in amusement, before a rather puzzled look came over her face.

"What is it, Athena?" Persephone asked, her eyebrows drawing together. "Is something wrong?"

"Not exactly..." She paused a moment before looking over at Persephone. "Did you really mean it when you say you didn't even see him after he took you down to the Underworld?"

"Yes," Persephone looked even more puzzled, "Ares started a war between Sparta and Thebes, and Dionysus was less than pleased. He had to work over time making sure everything ran smoothly. Why?"

"Well, see... I had always thought you two had at least kissed before... I mean, it doesn't seem like him to not um, 'take advantage' of the fact he has a gorgeous new wife..." The normally eloquent goddess seemed at a loss for words, as she glanced at the tree tops. Artemis seemed shocked at Athena's hypothesis, but by the look on her face, clearly came to the same conclusion as the young book worm.

"Well? HAVE ever kissed him or not? I mean, it seems clear even to me he didn't consummate your marriage." The young huntress burst out, unable to stand the silence that had greeted Athena's not-quiet-question. Athena gasped and glared at her for bringing up such a private thing, but the goddess of the moon merely rolled her eyes and stared pointedly at Persephone.

The the goddess of spring time blushed and stared hard at the ground, saying in a small voice, "No, we never kissed before. Not even once." She swallowed hard before continuing, "I've never actually had my first kiss yet."

Now it was Athena's turn to looked shocked. "Seriously? You've never been kissed yet? Even Artemis has had her first kiss! That's crazy!"

Artemis looked up, indignant, "I have not been kissed by a boy before, thank you very..."

Athena cut her off, rolling her eyes. "Orien, remember him? That hunter you always insisted wasn't your boyfriend. That he was just a friend that so happened to be a boy..."

Artemis blushed a deep shade of red. "Oh, yeah. I remember now."

Athena rolled her eyes again, "Yes, of course you remember now... Anyways, that still doesn't solve the problem of Persephone not having her first kiss yet..."

Persephone sat there in horror as her friends picked apart her love life. Kiss Hades? Hades, of all people, was going to be her first kiss. The idea mortified her, it also held a certain amount of intrigue. Would the god of the dead be what Aphrodite referred to as a 'good' kisser? And consummate her marriage? The very idea of spending the night with a man, sharing his bed, terrified her. Though, even she had to admit, Demeter probably explained at as being worse than it actually was. Otherwise, Aphrodite wouldn't do it so much, and Eos wouldn't be such a popular god with the mortals, right...?

At that precise moment, Demeter stormed in. "Hello girls!" She said in a voice that betrayed force cheerfulness. "So sorry to break up this little pow wow, but I need to speak to Persy for a smidge-pinch. She can come visit you gals later though, m'k?" The harvest goddesses' sparkling brown eyes showed that this was an order, not a suggestion, and you had better do as she said young lady or so help her...

Artemis, always a bit more scared of Demeter than Athena, having grown up with a much more relaxed mother, sprang up and gave a quick bow, eyes wide as she waved good bye to Persephone, and bounded into the forest, her dogs following close behind.

Athena stood and gave a graceful bow, and Archimedes dipped low on her shoulder. Growing up with a dotting, yet sometimes forgetful father, surrounded by a bunch of hormone driven gods had given her the backbone to deal with anything the immortals could throw at her. "Good day to you Demeter." She replied, as she swept out of the clearing, as imperious as Hera herself.

Demeter had turned towards her daughter, and with a large intake of breath began her rant about how Persephone should behave and be on her best manners in the Underworld, "Now, Persy, don't forget to always greet the Furies by name, as it is far more polite than..."

The younger goddess tuned her mother out and let her mind wander. Without fail, it seemed to always return to the fascinating idea of letting Hades kiss her. Would his lips be cold, she wondered. As cold as death, perhaps? Or the be warm, betraying the fact that, for all of his cold, hard exterior, the god of the underworld did, in fact, have a heart, just like everyone else?

'Well, in two days' Persephone thought, 'I'm most certainly going to find out, whether I like it or not.'


	3. Chapter 2: Hades Predicament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter, keep in mind that I crave your comments and constructive criticism!  
> ~UC

Hades POV

The lord of the dead sat imperiously on his throne made of fused human bones. And internally panicked. In tomorrow, at noon, Persephone would be lead by her mother down into the Underworld to join him. And he still didn't have everything ready. Or any idea as to what he was going to do about the fact he would have to entertain the goddess of spring for six months. AND try to keep his immortal hands off her.

Hades had never, ever had another Olympian down in his realm for more than a few days, and most of them were gods at that, so he had almost no idea what he was going to do with Persephone. He knew what he wanted to do with her, but that was going to happen right after his little brother Zeus let him be King of the gods. Which reminded Hades, Hephaestus was supposed to be coming with Persephone's new throne...

He was rather proud of the design, it being both a bit of both of the realms Persephone called home. The throne was to appear as though it was supported by four Narcissus blossoms in full bloom, with a smattering of other flowers around it. It was high backed, with bronze colored highlights. The throne itself would not be black, like his, but swirling shades of very, very dark hues, like reds, blues, violets, and greens.

Hopefully, she would like it. Hopefully. Hephaestus had had some help from Athena, who offered assistance, claiming it as an early birthday present to her friend. Which wasn't promising in the long term, as the less gods Hades had to deal with in the underworld, the better.

It wasn't that he didn't like Athena, or Persephone, it was just that he had no social skills to speak of whatsoever. He was good at being king, yes. He was fair, -ish, and he wasn't overly cruel. Much. But he wasn't good at not acting as though he owned the world. The underworld that is. Unlike his upstart little brother, Hades had had to work for every bit of respect he was given, and even then, it was mostly out of fear as it is. The fact that he dealt with dead people all day probably didn't help.

It was hard to watch the world go by, to watch all the other immortals waste away their lives, not understanding just how precious life truly was, going so far as to take it with a careless abandon. To them, the life of a mortal was almost as worthless as dirt, and they didn't understand how fragile it was, how breakable. And none of them were worse than that war hawk Ares. Oh, how Hades loathed him. He killed countless mortals, and acted like it was all a game. He couldn't care less than if they were ants under his boot. And he used them, as though they were no more than farm animals.

Dealing with death every day had given the melancholy god a high value of life. He put it up on a pedestal, as though it were something to preserve, even more precious than the countless gems and priceless metals he had at his disposal. Hades was a wealthy god in all ways but one. He had no life, no love. Not really.

That was why he favoured Persephone so much. She was so alive. Where ever she went, she brought it with her, lighting up the brightest darkness. It was hypnotizing, watching, always watching her, entranced by the way she danced through the fields of flowers, her beautiful voice ring out from the highest mountains. Aphrodite might have been gorgeous, but Persephone had a beauty the goddess of love could never reach. An effortless, natural beauty that very few possessed.

He knew, in his heart of hearts that such a beautiful, dauntless, indomitable personification of life could never love someone like him. From all the ghastly things that lived in the depths of Tatarus, Hades considered himself one of the worst monsters in the underworld. For how could Persephone, flawless, priceless Persephone, ever love him. Everything he ever touched, died in his hands.

It was wrong of him to keep her locked away in the underworld, away from the rays of the sun and the beams of the moon she so loved to dance in, but hades couldn't bring himself to let her go. It was selfish and he knew it, but the other gods already thought him greedy and cruel anyways, so they could go bath in the Styx for all he cared. Persephone was his, and his alone. No matter how guilty he felt for denying her to run through the hidden trails of the forest and go galloping off with her nymph companions.

One of the many skeletons guarding his palace came creaking in. "My lord," He said in a shaky voice, like bones being ground into dust, "Lord Hephaestus has arrived, and he has brought the throne of Lady Persephone. Shall we let him enter?"

"Of course, Cornelius, let him enter. But make sure Apollo and Dionysus don't sneak in. Or my brother, Poseidon. They are doing their level best to try and throw me a 'stag party'. And before you ask, no I don't have any idea what that is." Hades waved his had at the door way, and the skeleton bowed low to the ground.

"Yes, my lord. Will do, my lord." He scurried off, as fast as his old bones could carry him. The sound of turning gears and heavy footsteps announced the arrival of the smith god, and his automaton crutches.

"Hullo Hades, how are you faring?" Hephaestus said, looking up at Hades on his bone throne. "Busy, I suppose? I heard that Ares started another war on Thebes with Sparta. How goes the traffic?"

Hades snapped his fingers and a seat formed out of smoke. "Sit old friend. It must have been a trying journey. And Zeus managed to clear that particular mess up before it spiraled into catastrophe. And the roads are clogged. As always. And Cerberus go out. Again. Did you finish it?"

Hephaestus snorted. "Of course. You think I'd be here if it wasn't." He tossed what looked like a flower to the left of Hades' throne, and it quickly unfolded into a marvelous throne, that gleamed in the pale light of the Throne Room. "One of my best creations. Young Persephone will love it. Athena assured me that it was to he taste, if a bit on the dark side." The malformed god peered up at him. "Are you nervous, Hades?"

The god of the dead looked up sharply, and gazed down with narrowed eyes at the expressionless god across from him. With a sigh, Hades closed his eyes and rested his head in his hands. "Yes, very. What, in Gia's name, am I supposed to do with her? How do I manage to not scare her more than I already have? I do not wish for her to see me as simple a burden, nor a captor. I know she can never love someone like me, but for her to do more than fear, or even tolerate my presence would be much preferred." Hades sighed again. "The fact that Demeter had probably been filling that girl's head with stories of my supposed 'cruelty' will not help resolve the issue."

Hephaestus nodded, then pulled his eyebrows together, pulling a puzzled expression."She'll be skittish, I'll give ye that, but Persephone is much more accepting than the other Olympians, and has been getting tired of her mother's constant heckling. That poor girl has been under Demeter's thumb for too long. As long as you don't attempt to control every aspect of her life, she will at least find you preferable to her mother, which is something. And she'll be faithful. She detested the other young gods. They come on to her far too often."

Hades heard the bitterness in his friend's voice at the end of his little pep talk. "Thank you, Hephaestus. Has Aphrodite done it again?" He often had to hear an earful about the love goddess' escapades with other gods. And mortals. And heroes. He sympathized heavily, and was often used to dump on for hours, but Hephaestus was kind enough to do the same for him, so he listened with out protest.

"Yes. Ares again. By the gods, that Titan knows just how to push my buttons." He glared at the floor, eyes sparking. "I mean, what does that half-wit go that I don't? I'm telling you, Hades, you'll have to truly lay you claim to Persephone the moment she gets back, or that meathead will take that from you whether you, or she, likes it or not."

Hades whipped his head up, balking at idea of taking Persephone to bed. Then at the thought of Ares taking her instead. Hephaestus prattled on, and as the only god with notably worse social skills than the god of death, he did not notice his friend's change of mood.

Yes, it was true Hades wanted to bed Persephone. Yes, as her husband, he had every right. No, she most likely wouldn't protest. Yes, she knew it was expected. Every goddess did. So why did it throw him for a loop, have him struggling to wrap his head around the idea? Hephaestus made a valid point, another god would probably try to take her virginity if he did not. And that would not sit well with him. At all. But if he was going to do this, he would have to do it right. Persephone would have to want it just as much as he did, have to need him like he needed her. And it would be best to start small. Hades wondered if the innocent young goddess had even had her first kiss yet.

He let his mind wander, entertaining ideas about her petal pink lips. Would they be warm and soft, like a rose that had bathed in the light of the sun? Or would they be cool and smooth, like the calm water that had sparkled in the light of the moon.

The normally focused god sat daydreaming, his closest friend complaining about his wayward wife, and the light of that day slowly fading to dusk, in the brilliant world above.


	4. Chapter 3: When Opposites Meet

Persephone's POV

Persephone sat on her bed in her bedroom, fidgeting and smoothing out her flowery dress. They were pale green, which made her look a bit peaky, but her mother insisted. Again. She could hardly stand to wait for her mother to come and fetch her for their journey beneath the earth. The problem was, she couldn't tell if the nerves were for dread, or excitement at seeing her husband, for the first time she would remember.

Her oak colored hair was up and out of her eyes, pinned to her scalp with loose curls framing her face. She looked like Athena when Aphrodite managed to dress her up. Not a necessarily heart melting sight. Persephone hated the restricted feeling of her attire, and despised the fact that once again, she was a slave to her mother's wishes. What would Hades think of her? Would he dread having to invite such a weak, minor goddess into his realm?

That was her biggest fear, really. Not that he would take advantage of her, or find her ugly, but that he would dismiss her. Think she was just a silly little minor goddess with her head in the clouds. To have to spend six months of her life with another patronizing male was her very own sentence in the Fields of Punishment. That or having to hunt and kill a living thing. Ew.

A young nymph rushed in, carrying flowers. She wasn't one of her usual companions, having just join on after one of her old friends became a tree forever. Dam that Apollo... She glanced up shyly at her, through thick, green tinted lashes. "M'lady? I hate to interrupt your thoughts, but I was wondering if I could braid these into your hair. They would look lovely in your brown locks..." The nymph blushed green.

Persephone thought for a moment. Demeter would be less than pleased the alterations to her appearance, no matter how much she enjoyed the look. Well, why friggin' not. Persephone started at her own grouchiness, before replying, "Go ahead, um... Sorry, I can't seem to remember your name."

The nymph smiled "Angeliki, Lady Persephone. Lord Zeus gave me special permission to venture into the Underworld to serve you, as you so call. I look forward to serving you, m'lady." Persephone smiled back as she ran her fingers through her hair, knocking out any pesky pins.

"Well, Angeliki, before we conquer the depths of the Underworld, lets see if you can tame this snarled mess." Persephone laughed and gestured to her hair. Angeliki giggled, and set to work, gently combing out the unruly knots and brushing it till the deep chocolate locks shone in the sunlight that filtered through Persephone's windows. She wove roses and violets and a manner of wild flowers through a large, soft braid, and took to smaller pieces to crown her head, perfecting the look for a spring goddess.

"Do you find this satisfactory, my lady?" Angeliki said timidly, gazing in awe at the innocent beauty of Lady Persephone. The goddess in question gazed at her reflection with a critical eye, that shone with amusement at being addressed with a title. Usually only young mortals did that.

"Well..." she said, faking a frown. Angeliki looked worried, eyebrows pulling together, mouth becoming a perfect line. Persephone smiled. "It's perfection in every way!" The nymph smiled and giggled, acting carefree for but a moment, before a less pleasant voice cut through the air.

"What looks so perfect Persephone..." Demeter demanded as she strode into her room. "Oh my gods... WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO YOUR HAIR?!" She whirled and glared at Angeliki who stood timidly behind Persephone. "Nymph, was this your doing?" She nearly shook with fury.

"Mother!" Persephone exclaimed. "She meant no harm. She simply came to me just a few moments before you arrived, with the flowers and suggested we braid it. It seemed like such a shame to waste the life of such beautiful flowers, so I agreed. It is quite pretty, isn't it?"

Demeter huffed and rolled her eyes. "It is acceptable enough, I should figure. Well, I haven't got time to right it now. We have a journey to make." Demeter held out her arm imperiously. "Time to leave, Persy." Her eyes softened for just a moment, before the returned to their usual wintergreen cold.

Persephone rose gracefully from her chair. "Yes Mother." She said placidly, taking her arm. They turned to leave, but the spring goddess remembered they had left Angeliki cowering behind the chair at Demeter's fury. "Come along now Angeliki. You must accompany us." She gave what she considered to be a pretty smile.

What Persephone didn't realize, was that when she smiled like that, it wasn't just pretty. When she gave that flawless, full toothed grin, an observer could see all of her warmth and joy, all of the glowing force of life that seemed to hand about her like her own personal ray of sun. It was an earth shattering force that left the hand maiden star struck, and she followed Persephone in a slight daze, mind focused solely on that time-stopping smile.

The two goddesses, and one awestruck nymph, made their way slowly, slowly, slowly down into the depths of the Underworld.

Hades' POV

The Lord of the Underworld paced nervously across the floor of his bedroom, anxiously awaiting the arrival of a servant who would announce the coming of Persephone and Demeter. It bothered him greatly to feel anxious over the arrival of his wife, but as much as he tried, he couldn't quell the feeling. It wasn't as though he actually cared about what she thought of him, except he did. Which bothered him more.

Hades shook his head sharply. No, while he may have admired the strength of her life force, and the overwhelming projection of carefree innocence from afar, he had no illusions as to how he felt regarding his wife. He favored her above all else, but knew that there was no way for there to be any love shared between them. She was light, where as he was only darkness. Nothing would ever change that.

As he paced, another, equally mind racking thought entered his head. How in Gia's name was he supposed to lay his claim on Persephone? Which really shouldn't have mattered, in the long term. But he pushed the thought away as soon as it entered his head. He would be her guardian, her husband, her king. Nothing more, nothing less. It was true enough that the other gods feared him far too much to ever touch her, and Hades had a feeling Persephone would prefer it that way.

There came the sound of wings beating furiously in the air from behind him, on his balcony. One of the Furies, perhaps. He turned and watched the hideous she-demon land, wings folding up behind her. It was Tisiphone, the avenger of murder. "Is it time?" He called to her, arms crossed over his dark armour.

She bowed deeply before replying, "Yes my lord. I would know the overbearing stench of crops anywhere. Demeter approaches, and she is less than please. Shall my sisters and I go and greet the noble lady and our new queen?" She gave a hideous, mind scarring smile, blood coating her sharp, yellowing teeth.

Hades arched an eyebrow at the cruel sneer. "Perhaps not, Tisiphone. As amusing as it would be to send Demeter running for her precious fields, it would do me no service to scare Persephone in such a manner."

"As you wish, my lord." She smiled again before taking off into the air, on her way to terrorize more souls, an evil cackle following in her wake. Hades sighed. Yes, Persephone was going to be terrified. Possibly scarred for life. Fantastic.

With little more than a thought, he disappeared into the shadows, to the place where he would meet his blasted sister.

Persephone's POV

She and her mother arrived at the meeting point only a short while later. It was a boarder, broad and strange. On one side, it was life, basking in the sunlight, the world Persephone had always known. Behind it, on the other side. It was a dark tunnel, leading into even darker depths, where a chilling wind seemed to howl out of.

The boarder itself was a kind of peace zone, neutral territory. There was an old, sickly hickory tree, casting a sinister shadow, a boulder at it's base, and some fresh green grasses surrounding the worn dirt path.

"My brother is late again, I see." said Demeter with a huff. She crossed her arms and squared her stance like a petulant child. Persephone mentally rolled her eyes.

"He is probably very busy, mother. Don't be to hard on him. We are perpetually late during harvest season." She said, in a soothing tone. At times, she honestly felt as though she was the elder of the mother-daughter pair. Persephone sat on the rock, and folded her hands in her lap, prepared to wait as lone as necessary for her husband to arrive.

Hades' POV

Hades stood, lurking in the shadows, eyes wide in shock. Persephone was even more beautiful than his memories had done her justice. By the gods, she was gorgeous.

Her lush brown hair was done up in a braid, with flowers of all colors where woven through it. She was in a pale green dress that hugged her curves, and was embroidered with silver flowers. Her bright blue eyes shone and sparkled in the waning light of the noon-time sun. She was beyond perfection.

He stepped slowly out of the shadows so as not to scare her, and said in his deep baritone, "Greetings, Persephone." He saw her eyes widen and from the corner of his eye, saw Demeter whip around, angry as a brood hen at sun rise, but he couldn't care less. This stunning goddess was going to be his, and his alone for six months.

The thought made his gut wrench, but not quiet in an unpleasant way...

Persephone's POV

Persephone's eyes widened as her husband stepped out of the shadows. He was handsome enough to make even the vainest god scowl in jealousy. He had shoulder length hair that was jet black, and pale, pale skin, that was without blemish. His eyes fascinated her, and she spent more time than she would have liked to admit admiring them. They were a deep, not-quite black, flecked with gold, and shone in the rays of the sun. He was clothed with dark steel armor, with a black robes beneath. He wore black leather jodhpurs, and had riding gloves over his hands.

He was beyond anything she could have ever imagined, even in her wildest fantasies. She had no doubt in her mind, this god could most definitely be her first kiss. And she had no doubt that she would thoroughly enjoy it.

"Greetings, Persephone." He said in a soft voice that sounded like the vocal equivalent to melting chocolate.

She curtsied after a moments pause, giving her enough time to collect herself before replying, "And to you too, my lord."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating may change pretty soon folks, so be warned. :) I crave comments from you people on the world wide web! TELL ME IF YOU LIKE IT! Otherwise, I may be forced to side line this project for a bit... Nah, I'm just messing with y'all! I wonder what will happen next... Hmm, time to start getting a bit angsty, is it? Let me know! I'm no mind reader, just a humble author! Tell me what you think! See you lot next weekend!
> 
> ~UC


	5. Chapter 4: They Tend To Attract

Hades' POV

"And to you too, my lord." The young goddess said, after a graceful curtsy. Her eyes shone with something that could have easily been perceived as excitement and perhaps a touch of giddiness. Impossible, thought Hades, It's merely a refection of light.

He gave a small smile at Persephone, who's lips quirked upwards, before returning to their neutral line when Demeter barged in once again. "Would you stop ogling each other? It's unbecoming of a young lady Persephone." She reprimanded quickly.

Hades rolled his eyes, which earned him another almost-grin from Persephone, before he turned towards his sister. "Why, hello sister dear. I mustn't have noticed you since you weren't interrupting when I arrived." He said, almost too sweetly.

Demeter glared at him. "Don't even get me started Hades. I have had quiet enough of your superior attitude. I cannot believe Zeus would let it get to the point where you were cocky enough to steal my own daughter from me..."

"Mother," Persephone said, laying a sun-kissed hand on Demeter's arm. "We have discussed this at length with Father. I picked the Narcissus flower, and I ate the pomegranate seeds. Willingly, I might add." She looked up imploringly at her mother. "At least try to be nice to my Husband."

Demeter stiffened when her daughter mentioned Hades as her husband, but Persephone's words managed to get the stubborn goddess to back off. "As you wish, child. I can only regret I had taught you more fear of strangers."

Hades watched the exchange with interest. Perhaps the goddess of spring had more back bone than the other gods had given her credit for. Or perhaps they simply, like it would seem, Persephone herself, didn't see her strength. Demeter had actually listened to her. Reluctantly, albeit, but that meddlesome sister of his never backed down to anyone. Ever.

He raised an eyebrow. "You can criticize me on my habits later, sister. At this time, though, I think I have waited long enough to bring my Wife into my realm." He held out his arm to his precious new Persephone. "Shall we?" He asked, though not quiet as a question.

"Of course, my lord." She gave another curtsy, and reached to take his arm, before pulling back suddenly. Hades' face almost broke in his shock. Did she fear him too much to even touch him?

Persephone's POV

Persephone reached to take his arm, before remembering something and pulling back. For less than a moment, but not quiet fast enough to escape her notice. Hades' face seemed to flash with emotion, before returning to it's normal calm mask. Was that motion hurt? Did he think she could't bring herself to touch him? No, of course not. It was probably nothing to concern herself with.

"Do you mined, my lord? Zeus has ordered a nymph to accompany me to your realm, as a reminder of the surface, and to bring me messages from friends and family so as not to bother Hermes. It would seem as though I managed to misplace her due to your arrival. Would it bother you if I were to call for her?" Persephone said, her voice light and smooth.

An invisible tension seemed to leave the lord of the Underworld's face at her words. "Or course not, Wife. I mined not to the personal servants you keep." He seemed more at easy for but a moment. "But where on Gaea has she gotten off too?"

Persephone smiled for the first time since his arrival. "I cannot imagine there are many nymphs in your realm then? I suspect I shall find her in the grasses near that old dying tree..."

The young goddess turn toward the patch of green swaying grass. "Angeliki..." She called as she moved through the long peaceful blades. She spotted the young girl basking in the sun, cheeks turn a healthy green from the light of the sun. "Angeliki, time to go." She said softy, shaking the nymph's shoulder. Angeliki's eyes flew open and she jumped up to bow to the goddess.

"My apologizes, Lady Persephone. The day was so beautiful, and the light from Apollo's chariot so warm, I simply couldn't resist." She shuffled her feet guiltily. Persephone threw her head back with a laugh.

"There is nothing to forgive, little sprig. It is natural for you to wish to enjoy the last day of sunlight you and I will see in quiet some time. But for now, it is time for us to venture somewhere very few have dared go before." She smiled at the little nymph, and rose.

Hades' POV

Hades watched the young goddess interact with the tiny nymph who watched her fearfully, awaiting reprimand. But instead of throwing a fit that the girl had wondered off, she merely laughed at the little nymphs' apparently irrational fear of punishment, and comforted her instead. What a beautiful laugh his goddess had. He had nearly lost himself when she arched her pretty neck, her long brown braid falling over her back, gleaming in the sunlight.

Persephone rose with an effortless elegance that was rarely reached, and took the little girl's hand in her own, and began to walk over to them.

Hades had never seen a tree nymph, as he suspected this one was, before. Water nymphs, yes, as he did in fact visit his brother, Poseidon's realm, but never one that guarded a tree. She seemed to be a rather peculiar green, even more so around her cheeks, but that might have just been normal. He simply didn't have a place to say.

The young spring goddess smiled, a truly show stopping sight. She seemed radiant here, above earth, surrounded by life. For a moment, Hades felt guilty for taking that from her, but the moment passed. She was his, and Persephone had even admitted to her mother that she had come to him willingly. For some, currently unknown to him, reason. He would have to ask about that later.

The youthful pair reached him, and the little nymph bowed. "Greetings, Lord Hades. I apologize for holding you and Lady Persephone from your return to the Underworld." She held the bow before rising at his command.

"Not an issue in the slightest, provided it does not become a habit." He looked down at her. "And what, exactly, is your name, little nymph?" She looked up at him with large brown doe eyes.

"Angeliki, my lord. I come from a land far from here, on the very edges of Greece. I have no doubts that such behavior with refrain from being habitual." Strange. For such a young girl, she seemed very well versed in etiquette.

Hades held his hand out to Persephone, who took it easily. No aversion to touching him, thankfully. He controlled his emotions so relief would not show upon his face. It bothered him that he cared so much about Persephone's opinions towards him. Which he assured himself he didn't. Except, he did.

With naught but a thought, they disappeared into the shadows, leaving Demeter standing alone in the cross ways.

Except, Demeter wasn't quiet as alone as one would think. Another, more elusive shadow, lurked in the darkness, and had watched the whole exchange.

Persephone's POV

As soon as she took Hades' hand, she was enveloped in darkness. She felt cold, but not unpleasantly so, and she seemed to twist and bend, without actually existing at all. As suddenly as it had begun, it stopped, and she was standing next to Hades, one hand in his, the other holding Angeliki's.

She looked over at Hades, eyes wide. "How, in Hera's name, did you do that?!"

Hades quirked an eyebrow, before replying, "Easily. Can't you?" She shook her head vehemently, and his expression became more puzzled. "Every immortal can do such feats, even some demigods can manage to pull it off from time to time. Has Demeter neglect to teach you how to use your powers?"

"I hadn't the faintest idea that I even had powers, much less than have ones that were quiet so strong." She looked at him in awe. She glanced down after a minute, before staring at the floor in a rather sheepish manner.

"What is it, Persephone? What troubles you so?" He asked, puzzled at her sudden bout of shyness. She felt touched that he picked up on her discomfort, though she had to suppose it was pretty obvious.

"I, I, um, I-I don't suppose you would, um..." Her words caught in her throat, and her voice was soft as she stared intently at the ground beneath her feet. Suddenly, Hades' still-gloved hand came up and took her chin. He gazed into her eves with a rapture that made her heard stutter and pause, just like her words.

"You don't suppose I would what, little one. Come, tell me. My actions should not be a source of fear for you." He said gently, his voice taking on a smooth, soothing quality.

Persephone took a deep breath and said in a rush, "I don't suppose you would have the time to teach me how to use my powers, would you?" She meet his gaze, her own blue eyes shining with nervousness.

Hades' lips quirked up into what Persephone was quickly recognizing as his equivalent of a smile. "Of course little one. I would be pleased to teach you how to use your powers. It will be necessary now that you will be ruling this realm besides me."

With that one sentence, Persephone felt so happy, she could barely contain it. She gave Hades one of her full, dazzling smiles, and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him, just as she would have anyone else.

Hades' POV

Hades stood there, unable to move. After getting blindsided by that dazzling smile, she threw her self at him, and pressed her warm body into his. He was at a loss for words, a rather rare occurrence, and his mind was focused on two things. One, was how wonderfully she felt against him, how perfectly she fit with his body, how intoxicating she smelled. The second, was that he wanted her to smile like that again. He needed her to smile at him like that again.

After a moment, she seemed to check herself, and release her hold on him, dropping an inch or two to the floor. A quick glance behind her showed that the little nymph had turned away from them, and was politely ignoring the pair, gazing at a grim tapestry on the wall. He nearly blushed at the though that she could have been watching the entire exchange.

"I'm sorry my lord, for my over emotional display. I was simply over joyed that I would learn to use my powers, that I did infect, have powers, after going so long without." She looked up at him, eyes glimmering with excitement once more.

"I saw no conflict with it. It is I who must ask you for understanding, as I am less than used to dealing with those whom feel anything greater than deep content. The dead do not react as strongly as the living, and monsters even less so." Hades stopped, catching himself. He was rambling. An old habit that hadn't reared it's head in a long while. To cover it up, he said quickly, "But perhaps not this night. It is already late, and I would have to stop you before we had even begun. Should it please you, I will show you the way to your chambers."

Persephone grinned up at him, and dipped a quick curtsy. "That would please me very much, my lord." His lips quirked up again, and he spun on his heals, as she followed quickly behind. "Come along Angeliki." The young nymph turned and scampered after her mistress and the lord of the realm. Persephone followed a half pace behind him, looking at everything and committing each turn to memory.

Far too soon, they reached an elegant black door with a silver Narcissus carved into it. Hades pushed the door open, and gestured for Persephone to enter. They young goddess did, and her companion followed close behind. The goddess' eyes widened as she looked around at the extravagant room.

"I hope you find it suitable. The bath is the door with the waterfall marked on it, and the one with the rose is your dressing room ans closet. The balcony leads down into, well, what I can only describe as the Underworld equivalent of a garden. It is all at your disposal, though, I should advise you to keep the balcony doors shut during the hours of which you wish to rest, as it can, on occasion get a bit noisy. As such, the room is sound-proofed, and if someone happens to knock, it with emit a different note that changes due to whom happens to knock." Hades said, "I must bid you a good evening, as I still have some work to finish up tonight. Tomorrow, a young handmaiden should come with your breakfast, and to fetch you to lead you to the throne room. Tonight she should come with dinner, and to help you and your nymph with whatever else you need. Please, do not let her appearance bother you. It is quiet tame compared to that of others."

Persephone looked at him with shinning eyes. "Thank you my lord, for being such a gracious host. This quarters are beautiful. Good night, my lord."

Hades smiled at her. "Good evening to you too, dear Persephone. Sleep well." He shut the door behind him, and with a thought, appeared in his own quarters, just down the hall from hers.

He tossed his armor off, and his robes soon joined them on the floor. A creaking noise announced the arrival of Cornelius, who hastily picked up the clothing and draped them over a near by chair. "I take it that Lady Persephone took the journey here well, my lord?"

Hades lay back on the bed and closed his eyes. "Very well. There is still hope that she will, at the least, enjoy it here, despite it's stark contrast with her usual home."

"Very good, my lord." Cornelius finished tidying up and left the room, leaving Hades alone in his dark quarters, almost entirely black, with oak and silver furnishings.

Hades could remember the way the way Persephone felt against him, the way she smelled like flowers and earth, and a little bit of something else, he couldn't quiet put his finger on. He could remember the way she smiled, how perfect her petal pink lips looked...

The lord of the dead groaned. It was going to be a long night.

Persephone's POV

Persephone looked all around the room after Hades left, and marveled at it's extravagance. Not a single expense had been spared, although, she thought, when one has all the riches of the earth, they can afford anything. A soft sound, like a baby bird making it's first little cried sounded through the room. Angeliki looked up, said, "I'll get it, shall I mistress?"

The young goddess yawned, suddenly tired. "No, it's okay. I've got it." She walked over to the door, and opened it, and nearly screamed. Before her, stood a little girl, with wispy white hair, and solid black eyes. She was as skinny as a twig, and her skin was a pale gray. Her teeth were perfectly straight and white, her lips a darker shade of grey. She was clothed in a loose, aging tunic, that might have at one time been colorful and vibrant, but now looked bleached of almost all shades, outside of grey. This must have been the handmaiden Hades mentioned.

"May I enter, my lady?" she asked in a hollow voice that seemed both young, and very old at the same time.

Persephone nodded, and moved as the little girl almost glided into the room. The pale figure turned towards Angeliki and Persephone and bowed, before setting down two silver dishes on which a whole array of delicious fruits, vegetables, grains, and even a touch of meat were arranged. She bowed again, and turned back to the door as if to leave, before Persephone cried out, "Wait!" The grey child turned back to face Persephone, her black eyes questioning. "Before you go, please, tell me what you are, and your name, please."

"Of course, my lady." She bowed again before saying, "My name is Demonica. I am one of the forgotten ones. I shall return to you on the morning." She bowed one last time, before leaving the room.

"What a strange little thing, isn't she?" Said Angeliki, before she set on the food. Persephone followed in suit, and was glad she did. It was scrumptious, and prepared perfectly, just the way she liked it. When they finished, the plates disappeared, and Angeliki took her into the dressing room, where there was a vast array of dresses, but Angeliki managed to pull out a pretty silky pink night gown, and dresses her mistress. She unbraided Persephone's hair, and brushed out all the snarls and the flowers. She pulled her sleepy mistress into bed, and Persephone relished the feel of the warm, silky covers. Angeliki went over and curled up on a comfortable cot towards the foot of Persephone's bed.

With her tired mind drifting off to sleep, Persephone wondered what tomorrow would bring, and questioned whether or not it could be any more interesting than today had been. That night, she dreamed of gold flecked eyes, and a strong frame, holding her tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope y'all like this new chapter! Please R&R! I kind of like they way these two seem to get along so far, but they've definitely got a ways to go! Tell me what you think! I crave your comments and criticisms! Thank you guys for reading this far in! I bet you can't guess who that creepy shadow stalker is! I'll give you lot a hint, it's an immortal who lives on Olympus! See you guys next weekend! Love ya! :*
> 
> ~UC


End file.
